


Splendor

by Sh_Wat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_Wat/pseuds/Sh_Wat
Summary: They were supposed to be co-conspirators against gangsters who wronged Alda and corrupted this city to the brink of desperation – Jamie’s desperation. But they were now something else, something more complex, more vulnerable, more real.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning - first attempt to write femslash.  
Typical warning - author is not a native english speaker. Sorry in advance for all the mistakes!
> 
> P.S. I have a fancast on [fem!Jim](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BNThlYzFjNjItMjkwMy00MDI3LTkzYzktMTAwYTFiNDRjZTVkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjUwNzk3NDc@._V1_.jpg)  
and [fem!Oswald.](http://starlife.com.ua/media/photo/big/DQHWPPRV1X.jpg)  
Would be interested if someone wants to share their headcanons too!

It was supposed to be a quick visit. But even so it was hard to bear.

Fish Mooney, relaxed in the feeling of her all-power in the night city, in the warm red glow of her club. Harvey, laughing quietly at some private joke of theirs, as if this relationship could be something more than a manipulation and constant taking advantage.

No forced smiles tonight from me, thank you, Jamie thought, when she walked out of the back door into the cold evening. The second door closed behind her a scream tore the night apart.

Two silhouettes next to her moved fast and precise, like in a pantomime – and Jamie was about to grab a gun when she saw how the woman slashed man’s cheek open with a knife. Droplets of blood reached her face, glistering in the dark of back alley when she turned around and saw that Jamie saw everything.

Saw only her, raven-haired, thin and pale, smiling victoriously while man at her feet cursed and cried.

\- Step away from him, - Jamie said anyway, and she did, still smiling.

\- What an odd misadventure, - she said, and air of something theatrical, antiquated was in her words and gestures. She was strangely fascinating, but Jamie couldn’t forget for a minute that she still held a knife. – This brute thought it would be easy to scare me into stealing for him. He won’t make that mistake again.

\- I won’t! – man wailed, standing, weighting himself on the wall.

\- Goddamn it, Gordon! – Harvey grunted behind her, his eyes darted suspiciously between Jamie and the stranger, who hid the knife somewhere and smiled now almost innocently at him. – I’ve got the name. Let’s keep moving.

Soon Jamie knew that the woman’s name was Alda Kapelput, and she was working at the kitchen in Mooney’s club and saw and heard a lot of things talked about there. One thing too many, otherwise Jamie wouldn’t drive her, soaking wet and shaking, to the city limits that night after she herself was almost shot to death by Fish’ goons. They tried to drown Alda, shoving her face in the kitchen sink after Fish broke her leg, but chasing after Jamie happened in the kitchen too, they got distracted, and she managed to get away. They got into first car they’ve found and raced through the streets, breathing frantically, battered and bruised, but alive still.

\- Why don’t you go to black market doctor? – Jamie asked, they were standing near the car. Grey dawn was starting, reluctantly, as if the day was already tired. Jamie winced, trying to move her shoulder and hoping she wont be forced to do it herself. Alda stood before her, shaking maybe from pain more than a morning cold, her right leg was twisted, turned completely wrong, there was a blood on her face from broken lip.

\- For their silence you pay money, - Alda said, laughing sadly. She looked so exhausted, pained and at loss. Jamie searched her pockets and found twenty bucks, it was almost a mockery, but she couldn’t leave just like that.

\- Tell me where to find you, - Jamie said, offering the money. – I will try to contact you as fast as I can.

Alda’s eyes were wide and there was a fast vast scope of emotions visible so clearly – amusement, surprise, question, then gratitude so clear and absorbing all her face lit up and seemed younger and softer. Jamie felt heat rising up on her cheeks. It was not enough of a gesture to provoke this response.

Alda took money and then smiled differently, apologizing:

\- No need, Ms Gordon. I will take care of myself.

She squeezed Jamie’s hand then, and her tone was urgent, steady.

\- I will be in touch. There’s a terrible war coming, and we would need each other again.

***

They really needed each other, and much sooner than Jamie expected. Few weeks after Alda found her under Barbara Kean’s door – Jamie hoped her ex-girlfriend will be home tonight and would let her crash on the sofa just like that morning after Alda escaped. Jamie needed someone to talk to after mad day she had and mad hopeless vigilante she dealt with.

Now Alda was dressed different, sly black suit with cross tie, and it suited her better, made her appear stronger. Her hair was also styled with more elegance.

She came with news about Arkham project, but left with something more. It was unexpected, the feeling of otherworldliness Jamie experienced when they left comfortable golden-lit lobby of Barbara’s high rise to wander through wet ghostly night. When they part, Alda took her hand and suddenly pressed her lips to Jamie’s. Her kiss was warm and tender, out of place tender. They were supposed to be co-conspirators against gangsters who wronged Alda and corrupted this city to the brink of desperation – Jamie’s desperation. But they were now something else, something more complex, more vulnerable, more real.

Then they stayed till midnight in bar downtown after Falcone had his quasi-teacher lesson for Jamie, after binds on Barbara’s wrists, after gun on Harvey’s head. Alda saved them, whispered Falcone something important about her current employer, stole something valuable, promised something great. She didn’t tell, and Jamie wasn’t sure she would like to know. They could make it with Alda anyway. They could have it their way.

The night was humming around them when they got outside. In the dark tall buildings and shining with cold neon streets were almost magical, almost mysterious.

Something in Alda eyes was a data yet unknown – a possibility, a plea. Jamie wanted to part ways now, sure that Alda will just dissolve into lights of the city like she did after their first kiss. But Alda took her hand and pulled her closer, and she smiled almost with challenge, tilting her head, but her fingers were ready to let go.

\- Do you want to spend the night with me? – she asked, almost in a whisper, and naiveté with winch she was speaking was astonishing, touching, aching. Her cheeks were rosy too, but gaze was firm.

\- Are you always this frank? – Jamie asked, getting closer anyway, to feel her breath on the lips. It wasn’t really Jamie’s business, how Alda picks up girls, and even if it’s all just for the fun of it, so what. Jamie decided she would torment herself with doubts and regrets tomorrow.

\- I will always be this frank with you, - Alda murmured over her lips, so certain and somewhat sad, and the touch of her dry lips was so soft.

This kiss was deeper, wetter. As were the others, when they were already in obscure little hotel Alda pointed out. They didn’t bother to turn on the lights, to order something. Jamie fell in her embrace just after their room’s door closed behind them.

They stumbled to the bed. Alda’s hands on the small of Jamie’s back were unsteady, wanting. Their bodies rocked against each other, that primal rhythm chasing away all thoughts that would slow it down.

Jamie tried to undo the buttons on Alda’s jacket carefully, but it was harder than she thought with them both moving, hips and hands and lips, she felt so hot and wet already. Just to touch, to be touched, to get a little more.

Alda’s hands were stroking all her body through clothes, up over the breasts and down, to her thighs.

\- Move faster, - she gasped.

Jamie finally had all the buttons loose, pulled the jacket free of Alda’s shoulders. She worked her cross tie herself, leaning away from Jamie, giving her time to remove her own shirt and toss it to the floor. She managed to completely forget about bandage over Zsasz’s bullet cut. Alda’s face momentarily grew concerned, but then she swiftly maneuvered Jamie on the bed and stood over her, smiling reassuringly.

\- I’m gonna be very careful, - she said, reaching for Jamie’s pants, helping her to unzip and remove them.

She was true to her word, moving her fingers light but sure and almost reverent, removing her bra and underwear, staying all the while clothed. Jamie would’ve object to this one little particular detail, because fabric of Alda’s shirt was colder than her skin underneath, but Alda kisses her body, gradually, trailing her lips down Jamie’s throat, over her breasts, her tensed stomach. Jamie felt heat traveling under her skin after Alda’s touches, collecting below navel, between her opening legs, just where she felt Alda’s breath now.

\- How’s this? – Alda whispered and Jamie felt every syllabe through shivers that rose up her spine.

\- Yes, - she breathed out, rolling her head back on the pillow. She never before felt so bare and pliant in her desire, and she may never feel it again.

Alda licked her slow, deep, and Jamie felt herself throbbing on her tongue. Wonderful, tantalizing tension speeded through her things, arched her back. Firm but careful fingers held her slightly rocking hips. Jamie was out of breath already, inhaling with every lick and twirl – faster, harder - digging her nails into her own palms, feeling all too much and just not enough.

\- Come here, - she heard herself rasping, and the seconds after Alda was above her, wild fire in her wide eyes, ragged breathing, gloss on her lips.

\- What was that you wanted – beautiful – she breathed out between messy kisses. Tasting herself in her mouth felt like electrifying shock through Jamie’s body.

\- I want you naked, - Jamie told her, rolling over to push her on her back, sliding palms under her shirt, then teasing the heated skin under the belt of her pants. Alda laughed in whisper, sounding so freely and heady, sliding her clothes off, yielding under Jamie’s hands to let her strip away the underwear. Jamie didn’t expect her to forget be conscious about her mangled leg, to let Jamie handle her so openly. It was simultaneously heartwarming and heartbreaking.

Their strokes and caresses became doubled, mirrored. It should have been strange, to move this easy in unison with the woman Jamie didn’t really knew, to feel her body as if they did it hundreds of times already. But Jamie didn’t think then. Her mind was a darkened room full of touches, teases, sparks of pleasure. Alda’s fingers was deftly and tender, tentative, thrusting deep and right and perfect. Alda’s groin rode back against Jamie’s hand in respond to every movement, hot, slick and quivering, her moans were heavy and defenseless, and her kisses were on the verge of slight biting. They worked each other up to frenzy so perfect. Jamie couldn’t tell who came first, writhing and whimpering into the other.

Jamie didn’t feel quite in control of her body, and this kind of weakness was so good, blissful. Alda held her close, combed her hair away from her face.

\- Just one moment, - she said, kissing Jamie’s cheek. – One moment and off to the bathroom we go.

Jamie smiled and sincerely wished their lifestyle was more adaptive to this simple talk, so they could stay in each other’s arms forever. They won’t, and maybe they would be better is they just didn’t try to find something soft and sweet in the city where air itself tasted bitter. In the circumstances where they both chased death in their work field.

But they found it, rare delightful feeling, and now Jamie would put her life in the fragile looking hands she was kissing, and it would be the safest bet.


End file.
